


Фиолетовый

by depressun, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressun/pseuds/depressun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: [Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации (выборочно):успешно.]
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Series: ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Фиолетовый

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Фиолетовый  
>  **Цикл:** ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол.  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1879 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R – NC-21  
>  **Предупреждения:** постканон, машинный Коннор, минет  
>  **Краткое содержание:** [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.]  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Фиолетовый"

В квартиру они вваливаются, яростно целуясь; Коннор сжимает зубами нижнюю губу Гэвина, оттягивает её, снова _жадно_ прижимается – немного не рассчитывает. Они больно – для Гэвина, Гэвин резко шипит – сталкиваются ртами. Только покрывшаяся корочкой ранка лопается. Коннор слизывает каплю крови – [ **Группа:** AB. **Резус-фактор:** положительный. **Общий гормональный фон ( _сокращённый анализ_ ):** в пределах нормы. **Специфические замечания:** повышенное содержание эпинефрина ( _остаточное_ ) => ренина, кортикотропина, кортизола ( _остаточное_ ); повышенное содержание тироксина ( _остаточное_ ); повышенное содержание пролактина ( _остаточное_ ); повышенное содержание тестостерона; повышенное содержание дофамина; повышенное содержание эндорфинов. **Содержание сахара:** в верхних пределах нормы.] – широким движением языка, громко захлопывает дверь, поворачивает замок на два оборота и говорит:

– Опять сладкое вместо нормальной еды, Гэвин?

– Это быстро, вкусно и калорийно, – отвечает Гэвин. Стаптывает кроссовки, отодвигает их ступнёй под этажерку и становится – [< _5 футов 10 дюймов_ > => < _5 футов 9 дюймов_ >] – ниже. Тянется за новым поцелуем. Когда Коннор немного отстраняется – издаёт забавный недовольный звук. – А ещё это самый приемлемый способ восполнения дофамина и эндорфинов в моём случае. Ты же трахаться со мной не хочешь. Кстати про…

Коннор любопытно склоняет голову набок и – вперёд, к Гэвину, снова становясь ближе, нависая вплотную над его лицом. Улыбается уголком губ – [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.]:

– Про?

Гэвин сглатывает.

– Просто поцелуй меня, блядь, ещё раз.

И Коннор целует.

Потому что Коннору – как он успевает понять за неполную неделю – вообще нравится целоваться.

Нравится влажно трогать языком обветренные губы, считать трещинки – [ **Ячейка памяти №14621** => **Сверка записей, обновление.** Количество трещин: 4 => 5\. Поперечная посредине нижней губы. **Протяжённость:** 0,4 дюйма. Множественная ( _состоящая из трех_ ) около левого уголка рта, поперечная, на нижней губе. **Протяжённость:** 0,2 ( _две_ ) и 0,3 дюйма. Свежая, расположенная в 0,3 дюйма от центра верхней губы вправо, с заходом на белую линию, поперечная. **Протяжённость:** 0,4 дюйма.] – потираться кончиком языка о кончик языка Гэвина, с усилием, с нажимом, обводя круговым движением. 

Нравится проводить от кончика по серединной борозде, сползая на боковую сторону, нежно трогая первые листовидные сосочки, неровную внутреннюю поверхность щёк – [ **Ячейка памяти №14621** => **Сверка записей, обновление. Количество повреждений:** 8 => 11\. **Причина появления:** привычка прикусывать щёку с внутренней стороны. **Внутренняя сторона левой щеки:** пять старых повреждений. **Неоднократных, наслаивающихся:** 1 ( _3_ ). **Внутренняя сторона правой щеки:** одно старое повреждение, два свежих. **Неоднократных, наслаивающихся:** 1 ( _2_ ) ( _свежее_ ). **Характер расположения:** хаотичный.] – трепетно соединяя шероховатые, повреждённые места в сложный геометрический узор, каждый раз новый. 

Нравится обводить линию зубов – [ **Ячейка памяти №14621** => **Сверка записей, обновление. Верхняя челюсть:** три пломбы. **Расположение:** второй резец правой арки, первый и второй премоляры левой арки. **Нижняя челюсть:** две пломбы. **Расположение:** клык левой арки, первый моляр левой арки.] – легонько касаться нёба, короткими узкими мазками. Гэвин тогда дрожаще выдыхает и говорит:

– Щекотно, жестянка. Прекращай.

И Коннор прекращает. Отстраняется на секунду, давая глубоко вздохнуть, и прижимается снова. Нежно. Одними сомкнутыми губами. Ещё раз – к уголку рта. Выводит плавную линию из коротких нежных поцелуев по скуле к уху, влажно лижет мочку.

– Мне нужно в душ, жестянка. – Гэвин шумно выдыхает, когда Коннор осторожно сжимает её зубами. – Подготовится к сексу. Мы, кожаные мешки, знаешь, не стерильные во всех местах. Как некоторые пластиковые контейнеры с антисептиком.

[ **Программный сбой.Нестабильность работы системы**.]

Коннор мягко выдыхает Гэвину на ухо:

– Мы не будем заниматься сегодня сексом.

Пару секунд наблюдает за появившимися на шее мурашками, проводит по ним носом и прижимается губами – туда, где напряжённая грудино-ключично-сосцевидная мышца выступает над кожей.

Гэвин переспрашивает:

– А?

Тон у него такой, будто он ничего не услышал. Или услышал, но не понял, потому что слишком сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Последний вариант Коннору нравится больше.

– Мы не будем заниматься сегодня сексом, Гэвин, – повторяет Коннор. – Я здесь, чтобы проследить за твоим приёмом лекарств. И помочь с перевязкой.

– И именно поэтому ты набросился на меня с поцелуями?

Коннор – [Каталог « _Паралингвистические реакции_ » => Алфавитный указатель, литера « _Н_ » => Каталог « _Недовольство_ » => Подкаталог « _Мимика_ »] – морщится.

– Ты заставил меня волноваться. Мне показалось, что поцелуй будет наиболее полно отображать спектр моих эмоций.

Гэвин хрипло смеётся:

– Хитрожопая жестянка. – Кладёт руки на плечи, но не давит. Не прижимает к себе. Не отталкивает. – Засчитано. А секса почему не будет?

Голос его звучит спокойно. Даже – [ **Тон собеседника:** возмущение (скрытое) – 41,3%, возбуждение – 24,8%, разочарование – 23,4%, спокойствие (искусственное) – 6,2%, усталость – 5,1%. Общая погрешность определения: 0,1%.] – слишком.

– Потому что ты ранен.

– Господи, – бормочет Гэвин, – Господи. Это всего лишь одна чёртова дырка в моем чёртовом плече!

Коннор строго замечает:

– Это ровно на одно отверстие искусственного происхождения больше, чем мне хотелось бы на тебе видеть.

– А не видеть? – Гэвин _асимметрично скалиться_. – Я могу остаться в футболке. Мне не принципиально.

– Я в любом случае знаю, что оно существует. Фактически, для меня это равнозначно тому, чтобы постоянно видеть его на тебе. – Коннор делает паузу протяжённостью в четыре секунды. Имитирует тяжёлый вздох. – Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя появились осложнения. Или замедлилось заживление. Или разошлись швы. Я не хочу, чтобы твоему здоровью был принесён какой-либо вред, и, более того, я _особенно_ не хочу стать причиной или инструментом причинения вреда тебе. 

– Ты очень явно и очень часто проставляешь акценты в речи, не замечал?

– Нет.

– А если я пообещаю, что мы всё сделаем спокойно?

Коннор – [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.] – смотрит иронично:

– Ты _не будешь_ спокоен.

– Звучит как чёртово обещание. – Гэвин фыркает. Его пульс – [ **Частота сердечных сокращений:** 112 ударов/минута => 123 ударов/минута.] – возрастает скачком. – Просто чтобы ты знал.

– Это оно и есть.

– Ну так?

Коннор смотрит твёрдо.

– Нет.

– Жопа.

Коннор моргает. Гэвин смеётся.

– Прости?

– Жопа, говорю, ты. Пластиковая, – бодро поясняет Гэвин. Так же бодро роняет. – Мне всё равно нужно в душ, пусти.

Коннор сторонится. Смотрит внимательно. 

Гэвин разворачивается, делает два шага от порога, запинается обо что-то невидимое или – Коннор замечает дрожащие, подгибающиеся колени – просто путается в ногах. Пытается ( _драматично_ ) упасть лицом в ковёр. Но только пытается: Коннор – [ **Мануал по использованию модели RK800 « _Коннор_ », молд « _детектив_ », раздел « _Характеристики_ », пункт 143:** <Скорость реакции Модели на Происшествие составляет 0,02 секунды после совершения Происшествия, что в пять раз меньше самой краткосрочной реакции человека. При использовании Моделью Преконструкции, это время…>.] – успевает рвануться, схватить Гэвина за плечи и прижать спиной к своей груди.

– В душ?

Получается – [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.] – ехиднее, чем Коннор планировал.

– Мне кажется, ты наступил уличной обувью на мой ковёр.

– Прости. Просто постой пару секунд, хорошо?

Коннор быстро снимает туфли и ставит их у порога. Гэвин, опираясь ( _здоровым_ ) плечом о стену, – [ **Запуск анализа позы:** самоуверенность ( _искусственная_ ) – 64,8%, усталость ( _скрытая_ ) – 25,2%.] – разглядывает Коннора с интересом.

– Подарю тебе носки с котиками.

– Хорошо, – говорит Коннор. – Обхвати руками мою шею, пожалуйста.

– Снова прижмёшь меня к… – Гэвин обрывает сам себя. Охает, дрыгает ногами, чуть не падая. Коннор прижимает его крепче к себе. – Блядь. Блядь, жестянка. Я сегодня принцесса и не смогу тебя переубедить?

Коннор – [ **Ячейка памяти №14621** => **Сверка записей, обновление.** < _176 фунтов_ > => < _172 фунта_ >. **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы**.] – _наслаждается_ тяжестью на своих руках. Она не ощущается физически, но регистрируется системой. И от этих _крох_ информации – парадоксально – система загорается ворохом ошибок. От тяжести на руках и от – _негативного_ – изменения данных.

Коннор подтверждает:

– Ты сегодня принцесса и не сможешь меня переубедить.

И аккуратно несёт Гэвина в спальню.

Усаживает на кровать. Помогает снять футболку. Гэвин ворчит, но Коннор – [ **Запуск анализа лицевой маски:** удовлетворение ( _скрытое_ ) – 31,72%, недовольство ( _действиями Коннора,_ _искусственное_ ) – 29,45%, возбуждение – 14,03%, совокупность нескольких факторов ( _недосып, нервное истощение, боль от незначительных повреждений, увеличенный расход калорий без восполнения в должном объёме = > голод, потеря веса_) => усталость ( _обобщённый термин_ ) – 12,19%, недовольство ( _отказом_ – **программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ) – 9,34%, боль ( _от ранения в плечо_ ) – 3,27%, общая погрешность – 0,01%.] – видит, что он не против. Видит блеск в глазах. Слышит сбитый ритм шумного дыхания.

Коннор снимает пиджак и небрежно вешает его на спинку компьютерного кресла.

– Санузел?

– Толчок или ванная? – Коннор склоняет голову набок. – Ладно, ванная, окей. Вторая дверь по коридору. Полотенце для рук светлое, для лица тёмное, перепутаешь – не страшно, я тоже путаю.

– Зачем тебе разные полотенца, если ты их путаешь?

– Для душевного и душевного Тининого равновесия. – Коннор – [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.] – улыбается, показывая, что понял шутку. – Ой, да пиздуй уже.

В ванной Коннор открывает шкафчики; в боковом берёт гостевое махровое полотенце – [ **Форма:** квадрат **. Размер:** 13*13 дюймов. **Цвет:** фиолетовый (« _лаванда_ »). **Длина ворса:** 0,2 дюйма ( _оптимальная_ ). **Состав:** хлопок – 100%. **Особые примечания:** незначительное добавление синтетических волокон ( _модала_ ).] – под раковиной берёт небольшой пластиковый тазик – [ **Длина:** 13 дюймов. **Ширина:** 13 дюймов. **Высота:** 5,5 дюйма. **Цвет:** фиолетовый (пастельный). **Материал:** плотный ударостойкий пластик.] – и набирает в него тёплую, почти горячую – [ **Температура:** 110 градусов по Фаренгейту.] – воду. Еще под раковиной находится и аптечка – Коннор прижимает её локтем к телу. Несёт все это обратно в спальню. Ставит на прикроватную тумбочку.

Гэвин лежит на кровати, свесив ноги, и смотрит в потолок. Все еще в джинсах.

Коннор говорит:

– Сядь, пожалуйста. Я сменю твою повязку. Затем ты примешь обезболивающее.

Гэвин садится.

– Окей. Спасибо, жестянка. Мне… было бы труднее одному.

– Я знаю. Не за что.

Коннор развязывает старомодный узел на бинтах. Аккуратно разматывает. Внимательно осматривает плечо. Шов выглядит хорошо, никаких признаков излишнего воспаления. Коннор складывает полотенце пополам и снова пополам, опускает в воду, отжимает и тщательно протирает кожу, оставляя 0,8 дюйма сухого пространства вокруг раны. Переворачивает другой стороной и спускается ниже по руке, до самого локтя. Разворачивает и складывает наизнанку. Проходится по части груди до ключицы, переворачивает, вытирает лопатку. Кладет полотенце в тазик, открывает аптечку, достает аэрозоль-антисептик, говорит, не поднимая взгляда:

– Отвернись. Может быть довольно неприятно, если попадет в рот, или если много вдохнёшь.

Гэвин отворачивается.

Коннор встряхивает баллончик три раза и равномерно наносит антисептик.

– Ты уйдёшь после?

– Если захочешь. Могу остаться. – Коннор наматывает бинт. – Не слишком туго?

– Нет. – Гэвин повторяет. – Нет. В самый раз.

Он вздрагивает, когда Коннор прижимается к плечу под бинтом губами, но не поворачивается обратно.

Коннор отжимает полотенце и продолжает.

Татуировка на задней стороне шеи – [ **Ячейка памяти №14568** => **Сверка записей, обновление. Надпись:** «nihil habeo, nihil curo». Шрифт: Lemon Tuesday.]– шрам, уходящий на левый бок – [ **Протяженность:** 4,3 дюйма. **Ширина:** 0,3 дюйма.] – напряженно сведенные лопатки, немного искривленная линия позвоночника – **[Медицинские данные детектива Г.М.Рида в базе работников Полицейского Департамента Детройта, раздел « _Работники Центральной станции_ », подраздел « _Работники отдела по тяжким преступлениям против личности_ »:** … с-образный сколиоз первой степени. Угол искривления: 2 градуса.] – ямочки на пояснице. Спереди – напряженные мышцы пресса и шрам от аппендэктомии – [ **Протяженность:** 2,8 дюйма. **Ширина:** 0,1 дюйма.] – Коннор прикасается к поясу джинсов.

– Не стоит.

Он спрашивает: 

– Ты смущён?

– Я не смущён, – говорит Гэвин. – Но я возбужден как шестнадцатилетка. И ты делаешь только хуже.

– Потерпишь еще немного?

– А потом ты съебёшься и дашь мне спокойно подрочить? Или отпустишь в ванную и тактично сделаешь вид, что ничего не слышал?

– Я могу полностью отключить слуховые блоки, – серьёзно отвечает Коннор. – Если ты попросишь. Но мне нравятся твои стоны.

– Всё ещё делаешь хуже.

Коннор воспроизводит тихий смех и расстёгивает ремень.

– Лучше ляг на спину.

Гэвин ложится. Послушно приподнимает бёдра, позволяя стащить с себя джинсы. Поджимает пальцы на ногах, когда Коннор снимает с него носки.

Из-под края транков видно часть шрама, начинающегося на бедре – [ **Протяжённость:** 4,7 дюйма. **Ширина:** 0,2 дюйма.] – еще один на левом колене – [ **Протяжённость:** 4,7 дюйма. **Ширина:** 0,2 дюйма.] – исполосованная лодыжка левой ноги – [ **Протяжённость:** 4,7 дюйма. **Ширина:** 0,2 дюйма.] – и прямо над пальцами правой, идущий чуть-чуть наискосок – [ **Протяжённость:** 4,7 дюйма. **Ширина:** 0,2 дюйма.].Ступни у Гэвина неожиданно – [Длина стопы: 10,5 дюйма.Ширина стопы: 4 дюйма. Обхват стопы: 9 дюймов. Размер обуви: 8,5. Полнота стопы: АААА.] – узкие и небольшие.Коннор вытирает их особенно тщательно, проходится между плотно прижатыми друг к другу пальцами, задевает ногтем – [ **Протяжённость:** 0,1 дюйма. **Ширина:** 0,1 дюйма.] – крошечный шрам на пятке. Откладывает полотенце. Аккуратно целует его.

Гэвин вздрагивает всем телом, и Коннору не нужно возвращаться к видеофрагменту, чтобы проверить это.

– Коннор. – [ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы**.] – Есть какая-то грань. Точка невозврата, если хочешь. И она вот прямо сейчас. Прямо. Блядь. Сейчас.

Коннор соглашается:

– Хорошо.

И снова целует. Центр ступни. Подушечку большого пальца. Берёт в рот большой палец и посасывает его.

– Блядь! – Гэвин задыхается. – Блядь, блядь, _блядьблядьблядь_!

Коннор выпускает палец изо рта и воспроизводит тихий смех.

– Всё ещё делаю хуже?

– Да, – говорит Гэвин. – Не останавливайся.

И стонет.

И Коннору кажется, что если бы он даже хотел остановиться, он бы не смог.

Он хаотично целует двенадцать раз внутреннюю сторону стопы. Каждый палец. Вылизывает пространство между ними. Широко проводит языком линию по внешней стороне стопы, прижимается ртом к выступающей части малоберцовой кости, зеркально повторяет все это с левой ногой. Поцелуями поднимается до колена. Проводит языком по шраму. И ещё, выше, выше, к внутренней части бёдер.

– Итак. – Гэвин захлебывается стоном, когда Коннор проводит по ней языком, с усилием надавливая. Широко разводит ноги. – И-итак. Мы снова совершенно точно не занимаемся сексом. Можешь дать номерок дровосеков, чтобы мы вызывали их вместе?

– Как же твоя нелюбовь к третьим лицам в постели? – спрашивает Коннор. Три раза целует вдоль края белья. – Сегодня мы буквально в ней.

– А они не третье лицо. Они, – Гэвин стонет, – они второе. Или даже первое, блядь, Коннор!

– Нет.

– Нет?

– Сегодня мы просто пытаемся реализовать твою сексуальную энергию без вреда для твоего плеча. И никаких дровосеков.

Гэвин жмурится. Сжимает в кулаках простынь и напрягает плечи, выгибаясь.

– Звучит охуенно сексуально.

– Ладно, перефразирую: сегодня я доведу тебя до оргазма. Без лишней активности с твоей стороны. И когда я говорю: _без лишней активности_ – я имею в виду: _опустись на спину и расслабься, Гэвин._

[ **Миссия:** Довести Гэвина Рида до оргазма. **Статус:** В процессе.]

– Хорошо. – Гэвин правда расслабляется. – Хорошо. Я не шутил. Это правда было охуенно сексуально. Но сейчас ещё лучше. Просто пиздец. Можешь связать меня, чтобы я не дёргался.

Коннор – [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.] – фыркает.

– Я подумаю.

Прижимается открытым ртом к эрегированному члену Гэвина через ткань транков.

Гэвин вскрикивает. Подаётся бедрами. Коннору приходится прижать его к кровати, оторваться и спросить:

– У тебя хорошая звукоизоляция?

– Охуенная, – Гэвин скулит, – просто, блядь, охуенная, Коннор!

– Хорошо, Гэвин. – Коннор нежно поглаживает большими пальцами подвздошные гребни. – Приподними бёдра, пожалуйста.

Снимает с Гэвина бельё. Тринадцать секунд рассматривает лежащий на животе член – [ **Ячейка памяти №14571** => **Сверка записей, обновление. Длина:** 5 дюймов. Длина окружности: 5,9 дюйма. Обхват: 1,8 дюйма.] – Гэвин поднимает голову. Взгляд у него мутный и влажный.

– Коннор?

Коннор наклоняется и невесомо целует под головкой.

Гэвин кричит.

Гэвин кричит, когда Коннор проводит губами по длинной венке, широко и нежно языком трогает яички. 

Кричит, когда Коннор очерчивает кончиком указательного пальца сжавшийся анус, но не движется дальше в этом направлении. 

Кричит, когда Коннор возвращается вверх, кончиком языка проводя от корня к головке, кричит, когда Коннор, плотно сжав губы, насаживается ртом на член и начинает медленно двигать головой вверх-вниз. 

Кричит, беспорядочно, почти судорожно вскидывая бёдра. 

Кричит, сжимая пальцами волосы Коннора.

Гэвин кричит:

– _Блядьблядьблядьблядь_!

Или:

– Коннор!

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы**.]

И перестает кричать только тогда, когда кончает.

Когда Гэвин кончает, он издаёт тихий влажный звук, похожий на всхлип.

[ **Миссия:** Довести Гэвина Рида до оргазма. **Статус:** Выполнена.]

[ **Желаете внести пункт < _Сперма Гэвина Рида_ > в < _Реестр приятных для анализа веществ_ >?**]

[Да | Нет]

[Да]

Коннор выпускает член изо рта и даёт Гэвину время прийти в себя.

Проходит три минуты и сорок одна секунда. Гэвин садится. Притягивает Коннора к себе, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Прижимается лбом к его лбу.

– Оставайся на ночь. – Вытирает большим пальцем уголок Конноровского рта. На секунду прижимается губами к губам Коннора и тут же отстраняется. – Типа, предложение. Бессрочное. Работает триста шестьдесят пять дней в году. Особая акция: в високосный год предложение действует триста шестьдесят шесть дней.

Коннор – [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.] – согласно прикрывает глаза. А затем зачем-то дублирует вербально:

– Конечно. Я останусь. – Воспроизводит смех. – В конце концов, ты всё ещё не принял обезболивающее.

**Author's Note:**

> А если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете заглянуть в паблик автора во ВКонтакте, чтобы следить за обновлениями и попытками автора в рисование артов, а также вы можете подписаться на твиттер, чтобы получше узнать автора, как личность.  
> Паблик: https://vk.com/depresssun  
> Твиттер: https://twitter.com/depressun


End file.
